1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas switch, and more particularly to a gas ignition switch which can ensure normal activation of the inching switch.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purpose of one-time ignition, currently most gas switches are configured with an electronic ignition device and an inching switch electrically connected with the electronic ignition device. Moreover, the turning axle of the gas switch knob is further configured with a pressing plate corresponding to the inching switch, so that when the user turns and presses the knob, the pressing plate can be displaced to contact the activation point of the inching switch, and the inching switch will be activated, causing the electronic ignition device to generate sparks to ignite the gas output from the gas switch. In this way, the gas switch can complete the ignition in one time.
However, in the prior-art gas switches, the inching switch is usually locked on the outside of the gas switch main body, or on an extra frame provided outside the gas switch main body, and therefore, the pressing plate and the activation point of the inching switch is in an exposed state. Gas switches with such a configuration may have occasional failures during operation (for example, the inching switch may be activated when the knob is not turned to the preset angle). The above condition is usually caused by a foreign object or an insect which falls or invades into the gas oven and happens to locate between the activation point of the inching switch and the pressing plate (particularly in case of outdoor meat-baking ovens), and consequently changes the correct travel when the pressing plate contacts the activation point of the inching switch.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.